


Save my Soul from Getting Sprung

by rogersmorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, it's a common thing of mine apparently to mention characters but barely use them, so yeah there are two background characters with minor speaking parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmorse/pseuds/rogersmorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is staring at her back, wondering what the fuck just happened, when she’s turning on her heel to face him. All the air leaves his body when he looks in her cold, dead eyes, and he knows this isn’t Bobbi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save my Soul from Getting Sprung

**Author's Note:**

> caitlin sent me rude song lyrics, and i was out for revenge, and then Robot by 3OH!3 (title taken from this song) came on shuffle and this just kinda poured out of my mind.
> 
> also, i wrote this at 2AM while on a caffeine high, so if you see a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> *****trigger warning for dark content*****

Lance’s throat is raw and scratchy from screaming her name over and over. His hands shake as he runs them over blond hair, matted down with dried blood. His cheeks are wet, and he’s not sure if it’s tears or blood (either his or hers), and he’s too scared to check.

They were on an op, and everything was going fine. Until she heard a few choice words and she went stiff as a board.

And then it all went to shit.

\----

He’s following Bobbi and May into the building, gun at the ready, when the comms in their ears crackle with static.

“Morse, remember your objective,” he hears and Bobbi stops dead in her tracks, knuckles turning white as she grips her gun tighter. May turns around to look at Bobbi, but is knocked on her ass by Bobbi pistol-whipping her across the face. She moves to get up, but Bobbi kicks her in the chin, and May slumps against the concrete, down for the count.

Lance is staring at her back, wondering what the _fuck_ just happened, when she’s turning on her heel to face him. All the air leaves his body when he looks in her cold, dead eyes, and he knows this isn’t Bobbi.

“Bobbi,” he warns, leveling his gun at her face. She sneers at him, and he knows that she’s aware the barrel pointed at her face is an empty threat.

“What, Hunter,” she spits, venom dripping from each word. “What the fuck are you gonna do?” She walks forward and he matches each of her steps with one backward, until his back is against the brick wall. Bobbi leans in close, lips still curled in a snide grin, and presses the skin between her eyes against the barrel of his gun. 

“You’re not gonna pull the trigger, we both know that.” He swallows thickly, ignoring the panic rushing through his veins. This isn’t the Bobbi he fell in love with. This is some twisted, manipulated version that he’s never seen before.

The hand not holding her gun comes up to wrap around the barrel. “I dare you,” she growls and he pushes it into her head, hoping the Bobbi he knows will come back. She smiles with all of her teeth and throws her head back as she laughs. “You don’t have it in you. You can’t even shoot your fucking ex-wife.” 

“Bobbi, please,” he pleads, voice cracking, and it sets her eyes ablaze.

“You’re so fucking pathetic, you know that? Not even able to put down the damn bottle for a single fucking day when I was gone.” Her words are like a punch to the gut and bile rises in his throat. 

“Bobbi,” he says once more, shaking the gun. “This isn’t you.” Her grin grows wider, a feat he didn’t think was possible.

She laughs mirthlessly, head thrown back, blond waves glinting in the sunlight. “Wow, look who finally figured something out for himself!” She presses her head against the barrel again, hand moving down to cover his over the trigger.

“C’mon, Hunter. All you’ve gotta do is tighten your finger, and then you’ll be rid of the hellbeast.” Lance drops his gun to his side at that, taking note of the way her face twists in disappointment for a split second. “Most men would be happy to get rid of their ex-wives.” 

She moves in closer, crowding him up against the wall. Her breath is hot against his face as she leans her forehead against his. He balls his hand into a fist as she starts leaning in, lips mere centimeters from his. As soon as her mouth brushes against his, he’s pushing her back with all the strength in his body.

She stumbles backward, clearly not expecting him to fight back. The sneer comes back full force, and her eyes are blazing. “So you wanna play this game, huh?” Bobbi moves to take a step forward when the sound of a gunshot echoes in the silence. He looks down at his body, searching for an entry wound, and he’s rather pleased when he doesn’t find one.

“Morse, you’re released,” a voice says in his ear, and he looks up at Bobbi. A whimper escapes from between her lips and she falls to her knees. May’s hand falls back to the ground, gun skittering across the concrete.

“You weren’t going to do anything,” she slurs before she falls unconscious again.

He drops his gun to the ground and rushes toward Bobbi. There’s a large red patch on her left side, steadily growing larger and larger, and her hand is weakly pressing at it. He sits on the ground before pulling her into his body, using his teeth to pull a glove off.

“L-Lance, I’m s-.”

“Shh, shh, I know, Bob.” There’s so much blood, no matter how hard he tries to staunch the flow. Her face is white as a sheet and she’s breathing shallowly. Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, leaving bloody fingerprints on his skin, and she smiles tearfully.

“No, Bobbi, c’mon, you’re not supposed to die out here.” His voice shakes and catches in his throat. She pulls him down for a kiss, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, pouring all his love into that one kiss. 

Lance pulls back in time to see her smile at him one last time before her body goes limp in his arms, hand falling away from his face.

“Bob? Bobbi, don’t do this to me.” Her blue eyes hold no signs of life, and he pulls his hand away from her side, pressing two fingers underneath her jaw. “No,” he chants, “no no no no.” He can’t find her damn pulse and he wishes the floor would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

“Bobbi!” he yells, over and over, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in that this is all a nightmare and that he’ll wake up soon.

The slick of blood as his fingers trail over her skin let him know that this is all too real and he breaks down, dropping his forehead to hers. Sobs wrack through his body as he hears the comms come back to life.

“May? Hunter? Morse?” he hears Jemma say and he bites back the urge to scream. He shuts Bobbi’s eyes, letting his hand linger, before sitting up straight.

“Agent down.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi (or yell at me for writing this)!
> 
> TWITTER: @bobbiimorses
> 
> TUMBLR: teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com


End file.
